New World
by Snowy R.E.M
Summary: It's been one year since the fall of the D-Reaper but is it gone for good? OC and of course the tamers. Rated T for a little swearing.


New World

Chapter 1: Remember

Yushin Yagami has always been told he's lucky. Lucky to grow up as a member of the upper class. Lucky to recieve the education that would put him head and shoulders above his peers. Lucky to be alive. For you see no more than one year ago Yushin survived the D-Reaper incident. He was visiting the city of Shinjuku to see family.

_One year ago..._

Yushin Yagami was a well known fiction author. But the life of an author isn't always a glamorous one. People demand more and more the more successfull you get. He was tired of all the pressure and stress so he figured he'd visit his family in his hometown of Shinjuku. He drove down the uncharacteristically empty streets. All the shops were closed, all houses boarded up caution tape surrounding several area's. "What the hell happened here?" He asked allowed as he continued down the forsaken streets. He turned right expecting to see another empty street but instead he found a millitary blockade. He slowed the car as a soldier approached him. "Sorry sir you can't go this way, and I suggest you either find some shelter or leave town thing's are going to get real hectic real soon." "What exactly is happening?" Yushin asked. "Whole city is under lockdown due to the chaos flooding in." "Chaos?" "Sir are you telling me you have no knowledge of what's happening?" "Do I look like I know?" "Sir come with me."

_Present day..._

"Shinjuku park, it feels like it's been forever since I've been here." Yushin said as he sat down on a park bench. He sat and listened to the sounds around him and embraced the peace. Around him children played, birds sang and the wind blew through the cherry blossom's. "Hard to believe that this place was a warzone" he said to himself. It was here he saw the saviours. Four of them standing side by side with creatures he later learned were called "Digimon". Others gathered around the four and a rainbow appeared in the sky. The digimon began to fade out before completely dissapearing.

_One year ago..._

The soldier lead Yushin further into the blockade. Soldiers were running around frantically doing god knows what. "Sir what you're about to see is the greatest threat the world has ever seen." "If this chaos goes unstopped it will consume and destroy the world." Yushin gasped as the soldier pointed towards the pink mass down the street from them. It pulsated almost like it were alive, but it couldn't be, could it? "Now either get out of here or help us" the soldier said cocking his gun. "Any normal person would run from a threat like this" he said. He paused for a moment to think things over. "But I'm not a normal person" he said smiling. The soldier nodded and the two walked back to the blockade.

"General Hijuku this man wants to help us fight the chaos." The general turned and looked Yushin over with an unimpressed look on his face. "Can you shoot?" He asked. "I've never tried" Yushin said. "Well what do you do?" He asked. "I'm a writer" Yushin responded smiling. "I appreciate the enthusiasm but to put things bluntly, you're useless." The general said before turning back to his plans. The soldier looked at Yushin and shrugged. It was at that very moment that he decided he would make a difference and proove his worth.

_Present day..._

"In hindsight it wasn't the smartest course of action" Yushin typed in his laptop. "I'm not sure I prooved my worth to anyone" he continued. "I was so rattled that I acted like a hothead and rushed the gigantic mass."

_One year ago..._

He wasn't sure where this thing came from or what it was but he was determined to find out. Yushin moved slowly towards the throbbing chaos trying to think of what he'd do when he got to it. "Maybe if I touch it I can find out what it's made of, then I can trace where it came from and find a way to stop it" he thought to himself as he approached the chaos. All of a sudden a pink tentacle shot out of the massive blob and attached itself to his laptop travel bag that was slung around his shoulder. The tentacle absorbed the bag covering it completely. "Hey let go of that, all my work's on that thing!" Yushin shouted trying to free the bag from the massive blob's surprisingly strong grip.

After about a minute of struggling the tentacle seemed to relelnt. With a massive pull Yushin freed the laptop from the blobs grip. He let out a small sigh and prepared to turn back realizing that he had no hope of helping anyone against this enigmatic entity. His walk abruptly stopped as he felt something strange on his back. At first it was weak but then the power increased incredibly. He saw a flash of pink as he was dragged backwards into the abyss. He plunged through the pink surface and into the belly of the beast.

_Present day..._

"Many people have near death experiances, but my time inside chaos can't be described as near death, or even a life experiance, it felt like a single celled existance." He typed in the same laptop that had travelled with him a year earlier. "At the time I thought I was the only person in there." "Boy was I wrong."

_One year ago..._

"Wh-where am I?" Yushin asked opening his eyes for the first time in what felt like ages. He looked around at the darkness that surrounded him. The pink was a dark, sickly colour. He could make out silhouettes of buildings that were also consumed by the chaos. "I wonder if anyone's in there?" Yushin wondered allowed. He tried to move but realized he was being restrained by a thick dark pink tentacle. Yushin squirmed trying to free himself from the tentacle that was securely holding him in place. The tentacle was too strong and Yushin passed out from pure exhaustion, this thing seemed to be sucking him dry.

_Present day..._

"Things were looking bad for good ol' Yush" he typed. "I've never given up on anything in my life no matter how difficult." "But this, this was a creature that could control you, not just physically but emotionally and mentally." "I managed to escape by overcoming it's control." "But my fight was long from over."

_One year ago..._

Yushin opened his eyes hoping it was just a cruel dream. But he had no such luck as he was still held by the dark pink tentacle. "LET ME OUT!" He shouted. All was quiet for a moment. Then he heard his voice reverberated around the chaos. "This goddamn blobs mocking me" he said to himself. Yushin felt his anger boil over, and this somehow rejuvenated him. His energy level slowly began to increase and he began to shake the tentacle off. He was finally free! But instead of dropping to the ground he was able to move freely in the air. He searched the buildings around him but found nothing except for more tentacles.

After searching invane for any sign of human life Yushin sighed and looked began to look for an exit. While searching he heard a loud explosion. He turned to see a huge flash of light and felt the entity itself shake. "Maybe thats an exit!" He said excitedly hovering over to the source of the action. He saw four figures that seemed to be fighting the chaos! At first he thought they were human, but there was no way any human could do that. The chaos seemed to be winning as it conjured up various creatures to fight the four brave somethings. The largest of the four was firing missiles at the various forms of chaos. But everytime the chaos was destroyed it regenerated into something bigger and stronger.

A hole opened up in what looked like the bottom of the chaos. All was quiet. Then rising out of the hole was the largest reincarnation of the chaos yet. It's body looked like it was made out of long pink cables that seemed to stretch forever. The top of the creature was blue with a gigantic mouth with odd shaped teeth. A white knight looking creature attacked the cables of chaos slashing and stabbing with his long, white lance. The cable creature simply swatted him away. The white knight flew off on his own leaving the three others to take on the mammoth cable creature. Two of the creatures talked while the giant green one kept firing missiles at the monster. A blue, super hero looking creature raised it's steel arm over it's head producing a white beam of energy. A gold shaman looking creature seemed to pull all the energy out of it's body.

_Present day..._

"I knew something important was about to take place." Yushin was about to type more when his laptop ran out of power. "Well it's a good thing I saved" he said putting the laptop in the leather carrying case. He stood up, took one last breath of fresh park air and went on his way. He stopped walking right in front of a small concrete hut with a lockable gate. There was something about this building that struck him as odd and held his attention. He walked closer to the concrete hut. He felt a strange tingling from his hip. He looked down at the leather carrying case. To his surprise the case began to glow. The darkness inside the hut lifted and he could see a small patch of light. His ears began to ring, his fingers tingled and his eyes closed.

Impmon watched from the tree's above the tamers former meeting spot. His tamers Ai and Mako were playing in the park when he saw the suspicious looking man sitting on the bench. He kept one eye and his tamers and the other on the man. After an hour he got up and left, which isn't unusual. The thing that made him leave his tamer's side was the path he took. He walked almost directly to pineapple heads former home. Not only that but he stopped and walked right up too it. Either he was new in town or was completely ignorant to the fact that the place was off limits to residents because there was a semi active digital portal in it. It was set to be sealed in two weeks time.

The strange man peered inside the hut when he started to glow. This shocked the pint sized prankster, but even more shocking the man vanished. "Oh boy, this ain't good."


End file.
